Birthday
by cammiebellagioessex
Summary: Canada thinks no one cares, even the guys, but Cammie Bellagio-Essex didn't forget his birthday. CanadaxOC oneshot OOC Canada


He was tired of constantly being ignored. He was tired of being mistaken as his idiot brother and getting beaten up. he was so tired of it…even his own pet didn't know who he was, most of the time.

Nobody did…

Except for one girl…

You.

you, dear reader, were the only one who knew him.

you were too shy to speak, though…you'd always paid attention to him in the meetings, and tried to say something on behalf of Canada, but it was so hard…no one knew who he was, except for France, really. Hell, maybe America did too, but other than that, no one knew who Canada was.

You decided to speak to him one day. After the conference, Canada didn't have a ride home. America didn't offer him a ride, though. He had been passing a room and someone mentioned the name 'Canada'. He picked up his drooping head and looked at the door. Soon after, he heard someone say, "uh…who's Canada?"

His shoulders slumped, and he walked outside the building. When he thought he was alone, he took a deep breath, and rested his back against the wall, slowly sliding down until his butt reached the ground. He began to cry. He could no longer hold back the tears.

This hurt so badly…  
it was so painful…

Kumajirou didn't speak. He just watched his master, and attempted to comfort him.

"Matthew, Matthew!" he called cutely, patting his shoulder.

"Matthew, don't cry!" he said. Matthew just ignored Kumajirou. He just sat there, crying.

He felt so pathetic…so dumb. You approached him, and saw him cry. You sat next to him, and you had made a card for him, seeing as how his birthday had just passed, and he had to spend it alone. You tapped his shoulder. "…Canada-kun?" you asked, hoping you had gotten it right. He looked up, his tears never stopping.

"i…um…I realized your birthday had just passed…and I kept forgetting my card at home, so…I know it won't make much of a difference now…but I would like to give it to you…" you timidly said as you held out the envelope. His eyes widened as he took it.

"you…got me a card?" he asked, shock filling him to the brim. "well…I made it, but yes." You smiled for him. he looked at you, and his eyes widened when he realized you were the girl he always noticed in the world meetings.

You were so cute, with your (h/l), (h/c) hair that always had a (f/c) bow in it, with big, beautiful (e/c) that shone with delight every time they spotted him. you smiled at him, and nodded. He was still in shock. "i..u-uh…" he stuttered.  
You watched him, studying him as he did. then a thought occurred to you; why hadn't he gone home yet? you blinked, and reached up to touch his curl, but he gently grabbed your wrist. "p-please…d-don't touch my curl…" he begged. You pulled your hand away.

"alright…" your face flushed. "…so…what's your name? and how did you know who I was?" he asked you. "ah…well, actually, I've heard your name before from Francis…he told me a lot about you…" you answered. "and…my name is (C/N)…er…(Name)." you answered. "do you…have a ride home?" you asked. he shook his head.

"well…no…can you possibly take me home?" he asked you. you nodded and stood, before you helped him up and led him to your (f/c) car. You opened the door for him, and he blushed, taking a seat next to the driver's seat.

You slid into the driver's seat, and started the car. It took a couple of tries, but the car eventually started, and you took off for Canada's house.

When you stopped at Canada's house, you led him inside, but you were unable to leave, because you remembered that your house was kind of being pre-occupied because your big brother was over there with his friends. You bit your lip. "u-um…M-Matthew…c-can I stay over here for a while? M-my big brother and his friends are at my place, a-and they really scare me…" you stuttered. He smiled at you.

"they scare ya, eh? Don't worry! Come in, I was actually about to make something to eat, if you're hungry…" he said. you nodded, and went inside.

"th-thank you…" you looked around. His house was nice. He told you to wait at the table, and a while later, there was a small stack of pancakes waiting for you. you began to drool, because you loved pancakes.

You were almost like a female Canada…except…you were noticed.

A lot.

Especially by Hungary, and some other female nations, and a few male nations. Canada also noticed you. you just…brightened up the room, like nobody else. You smiled as you ate the pancakes. It was already beginning to get dark. It began to rain, too. When dinner was finished, Canada's heart began to get heavy. You were going to leave soon…

You smiled at Matthew. "you are good at cooking, Matt…I want to hang out more with you." you grinned at him. "if that's alright…"

His face lit up. "yeah…I would like that a lot!" he exclaimed. He led you over to the couch. The light suddenly went out, and you clung to him, fear filling your chest. "C-Canada-kun…!" you whimpered.

You'd always been afraid of thunder, and you've always been afraid of the dark. You buried your face in his chest, and he held you, silent tears going down his face.

why had no one ever clung to him before…?

It made him feel wanted…

It made him feel needed…

he loved that feeling, and he loved you. he couldn't hide behind his faked emotions anymore. "(Name)…" he murmured, his voice beginning to crack.

"I know…I haven't known your name for long, but…I really want to tell you…I love you. I have, ever since I first saw you. when I first heard your voice…when I first saw you…I knew you were a good person. Je t'aime…" he whispered, burying his face in your neck. He murmured, 'I love you' over and over again. You hugged him tighter.

"Je t'aime…Mattieu…Je t'aime…" you murmured in reply. "forever…" he cried harder. "don't leave me, (Name)…" he whimpered. You smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Canada-kun…" you pulled away to kiss him. the kiss was gentle, and sweet. He tasted like maple syrup…you pulled away, and let him cry more. you rubbed his back, gently trying to comfort him.

he finally fell asleep, and when you were sure he was, you wrote him a note, and left for home. when he woke up the next morning, he panicked a bit, and then he saw the note. He picked it up, and read it.

'Dear Canada,

It was getting pretty late, and I had to return home so I could clean up the mess my big brother and his friends made…and I had to feed my cat…but…I just wanted to let you know~! I love you…

P.S., I think a smile would look better on you instead of a sad look. so…smile more, okay?'

He smiled at the letter, and held it close. "(Name)…" he whispered.

"Je t'aime…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Matthew-kun!" he could hear that response in his mind, and he never forgot the wise words you told him. he smiled more.

Thus, you and Canada were happy…

Forever after that day, you would be safe with him, while he would be safe with you.


End file.
